Telecommunications services and networks are rapidly evolving in response to new types of end-user demands. For example, new types of Internet consumption patterns (e.g., high-definition streaming video, an increase in Internet of things (IoT) devices, 5th generation mobile networks (5G), etc.) are often straining existing service provider network infrastructures. Operators of such networks are under constant pressure to deliver superior network performance with limited resources. In response to these demands and others, network operators are increasingly relying on data analysis systems to analyze and detect occurrences of issues which could impact user experience. Existing applications typically rely on one or more data collection servers physically installed in a network operator's network and which send collected data to an external data analysis server hosted by another entity (e.g., physically installed in network of the data analysis system). Although the data from the network operator's network can be sent using secure network links between the network operator's network and the data analysis server, network operators might be uncomfortable with such data leaving the operator's network due to data privacy, data security, or other concerns.